Monster Tooth
Back to 2011 Logs Lifeline NPCs: Carnage the Monster Truck and his handler Discordia takes Lifeline out here, following tracks to a small hovel area where huge tire tracks are seen marring the aluminum. There, in a 'small' corral was his Monster Truck pet, rumbling a little bit in a corner. Lifeline follows the ... wrangler, for lack of a better name, and transforms to stand and watch the 'pet' for a few moments. "This enclosure seems inadequate." "It’s mostly to kind of give him his own space. If he wanted to he COULD roll right over, but so long as I take him hunting and stuff he's fine. It also keeps other people out" explains the mech simply as he transforms "I'll go in first. You want to sedate him?" Lifeline nods. "I'd rather not, it makes the integration of new parts take longer." "Okay then. " he slides in through the enclosures' pieces and walks over "Hey there man. easy does it girl." he talks soothingly, the truck waking up as it snorts, snarling and focusing headlights on it. One tooth was obviously starting to rust and the mech leads the creature over to where Lifeline was "There we are. Friend. No eating." he states, tapping one wheel gently with a slender stick. "Wheels up. That's better." Lifeline waits until the creature is settled before slowly and deliberately pulling her med kit from the storage compartment so that her patient can observe every movement. The kit is set down outside of the enclosure and then she steps through to stand in front of the transorg. She just stays there for a few moments, giving it a chance to get acclimated to her presence. It's almost like she's done this before. the thing observes with its' headlights, blinking them a few times. Its’ exhaust STINKS as it puffs out a few times, opening and closing the Jaw. the handler remains alert, tense by the mechs' side. Lifeline holds her hands out for the creature to examine if he chooses, taking the time to make a few observations of her own. Beyond the obvious damaged tooth, the amount of waste chemicals in its exhaust is an indication of other, more internal problems. The thing snorts a little, the mouth opening and closing a few times "He's settled down a lot since we left that place. " he explains "Won't always be crowd-friendly I think." Lifeline is being very careful to keep her tone of voice neutral -- making sure to keep any of the usual dour sarcasm hidden. "I would imagine not. What skills does he have other than violence?" She finally takes a step closer, wanting to get a closer look at that tooth. "He's good at pushing and carrying things. Excellent guard too. I'm always safe sleeping in the bed of his truck." explains the mech "Probably good at intimidation too I have to admit." he chuckles a little bit, the creature twisting its' head to peer at lifeline with a more realistic eye. He taps the stick against the nose "Open up." the beast growled a little, reluctant. Lifeline says, "You should consider joining the supply runs between Cubicron and Crystal City. Reliable protection is always highly valued, and it would be away from any large groups from either city." She then returns her attention the patient, speaking to the creature as if it were a fellow sentient being instead of a simple animal. "If you would allow, I would like to do something about that tooth that must be hurting you."" The mech frowns a little bit, considering that "... Maybe. " he states uneasily, tapping the jaw again gently "Come on. She won’t hurt you." he states reassuringly, the creature snorting again before opening up "The stick is mostly a guide, a pointer. It couldn’t hurt him if I used full force." Lifeline nods to the mech then steps closer to examine the tooth. "That's what I was afraid of. No way to patch it, I'll have to replace the entire tooth." She steps back without having touched the creature once yet and looks at its handler. "Do you have the materials here for me to fashion a new one?" he frowned "... no, not likely. I couldn’t find much aside from fence building. Can we just yank it out and leave it till we find one? " he asks, allowing the creature to close its' mouth with a jarring SNAP. Lifeline shakes her head no. "Forcibly pulling the tooth could potentially cause more damage than just leaving it in until a new one can be made. I will need scans of the corresponding tooth on the other side to make sure the replacement fits. I can, for the moment, disable the pain receptors to just that one tooth, if you like." "Really? " he seemed surprised that they couldn’t just remove it and leave it until then "I thought one could remove the old tooth and leave the cavity empty temporarily, but you're the doc. " Lifeline says, "Well, you can, but it's at best uncomfortable." Shark could probably attest to that. "Not to mention, the potential of damage to the empty tooth cavity in the meantime." "A good point. Still can't just leave it in there till we find another tooth." the mech muses with a chin rub, leaning against his charge. Lifeline says, "Well... I suppose I could shave the existing tooth down until there's only rust-free metal left. I'll need to remove the tooth temporarily for that, though." "Hrm. that may be tricky. He doesn’t like people messing with him. " the mech notes "What would you suggest?" Lifeline says, "I suggest we ask him." She looks at the creature again. "Will you allow me to remove that tooth for just a little while?" The mech looked doubtful. The creature snorted a few times, peering at Lifeline "... HE's not able to communicate like that you know. I've had him since I was a pup, and no, it’s not just cause I think he's a stupid animal either." the hander notes, annoyed. Lifeline says, "He may not be able to speak the way we do, but does that mean he is also incapable of comprehending us?" She looks at the creature again. "If you understand me, may I see that tooth more closely?" "I've known him for fifty vorns. I think I'd know." he responds to her simply, tugging gently on the creature’s side "Come on now, down and to the right." he directs easily, the creature focused on Lifeline, but then on his trainer before crouching, mouth opening once more. Lifeline nods, finally relenting to the handler's knowledge about the patient. As soon as the truck has stilled she steps closer, reaching to touch its 'jaw' very lightly. She knows that just reaching in to mess with that tooth right away is just plain not smart. The creature puffs out gently, watching her every move, but his handler kept his head 'in place' so to speak, nodding to Lifeline. Lifeline moves very cautiously, making sure that the creature can tell where her hands are at all times. She gingerly reaches along the underside of the creature's jaw and deftly finds and temporarily disables the pain receptors there. Any lingering ache from the tooth instantly stops. The mech meanwhile continues petting and holding steady. the creature snorts, jerking back a few inches at the tweak, before puffing out again "Bleah! stinky breath. Too many old Teal Deers!" Lifeline says, "We can do something about that too, if you want." She gives the truck a moment to adjust to the change by moving to get her tools from outside of the enclosure. "This should be fairly quick." After tossing his pet a dead Petrorabbit as a treat, the mech follows "Oh? not supposed to have bad breath?" Lifeline says, "Well, some of it may be due to internal calibrations that need to be adjusted." She steps back into the enclosure and opens the kit, taking out the simplest tools needed to safely remove the damaged tooth. She repeats the process of earlier, giving the creature time to realize the tools are not meant to cause pain. "But that can wait for another time." "Gotcha. Admittedly I probably don’t take as good care as I could for him, but when I got him I was young and stupid, and then I had no control over it, and now this." he explains, gesturing around them. The creature watches them both as it snorts, rolling around the enclosure and even come up to snort Lifeline. Lifeline lets the creature snort at her and even push her around a little if that makes it more at ease. "Fifty vorns is an impressively long time. Don't sell yourself short." "Oh I ain't. I know a few others who got eaten by theirs." he notes, patting the wheel affectionately "It was kind of a pet fad back then in my town. I'm definitely happy with him." Lifeline nods. "All right. Let’s try to remove that tooth now." "All right. Hey, Carnage!" he whistled, and the truck rolled over with a loud growl as he had it put its' jaw down again, opening up the mouth. "I'll uh. hold it steady." Lifeline says, "All right." She steps closer, lightly pats the creature on its 'muzzle', then before it has time to really react, she uses a quick twist and tug to remove the tooth from its jaw. "I've got it."" the creature yelped and jerked its' head away just after they got it out, snarling as it backed up a little bit "Excellent! I think he's had enough for the day though." notes the mech, climbing to his feet Lifeline says, "I agree. Do you want me to reshape this tooth here and now, or take it back to my clinic to shape a replacement?" "Whatever is best for you. I should take him out hunting to settle him for the night." notes the mech "And see what I can get you for repayment." Lifeline says, "Ah. Then I'll take it back. A replacement is required either way, and this will give me a chance to make sure that the new one is precisely right." "Right. Want me to go back with you?" he asks Lifeline shakes her head no. "Not necessary. Take care of your charge here. I'll contact you when the replacement is ready." "Gotcha... and thanks. A lotta people want nothing to do with me." he admits. Lifeline nods. "Likewise." She stows the tooth in a storage compartment then packs up her med kit. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Lifeline's Logs Category:Sunday Bloody Sunday TP